Un Nouveau départ
by Cabana
Summary: Judith était employé a la WWE, mais décide de rejoindre la TNA. Elle va rencontrer de nouvelels personne mais en revoir certain...
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, premier chapitre..**

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Elle marchait en direction du ring acclamée par ses fans. Judith âgée de 27 ans, elle était employée comme diva à la WWE, mais plus pour longtemps. Sa fin de son contrat était ce soir, et Judith n'avait pas voulu renouveler son contrat , mais avait préféré être dans une autre fédération, une concurrente la TNA, et ce soir c'était ses adieux. Elle demanda un micro et monta sur le ring. Des "Thanks you Judith" résonnaient dans la salle de New-York, là où tout avait commencé, et là où tout se finira avec la fédération de Stamford...

« Merci pour m'avoir accompagné pendants ses 5 années, de m'avoir encouragé, aimé ou détesté. Je ne vous oublierais pas! » S'exclama la diva

Tous le public se levèrent et l'acclamèrent elle avait les larmes aux yeux, la diva salua une dernière fois ses fans avant de partir dans les vestiaires. Elle enlaça tous ses amis avant de plier bagage et laisser toutes ces années derrière elle, et de dire bonjour à la fédération d'Orlando. Judith monta dans la voiture, sécha ses dernières larmes et partit, demain sera un nouveau départ...

Les rayons de soleil l'a réveilla, elle se frotta les yeux, la diva avait passé sa première nuit dans cette hôtel avec les autres superstars qu'elle ne connaissait a peine, a par peut etre Miss Tessmacher anciennement Brooke, Gail Kim et Mickie James avec qui elle avait travaillée auparavant. La diva se leva doucement et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se doucha, puis s'habilla d'un jean et d'un débardeur. Judith prit en mains le papier que Dixie Carter, la présidente de la TNA lui avait donné ; « Rendez-vous à 13h00, aucun retard »Elle se dépêcha de prendre sa veste en cuir déposé sur son lit et partit a son rendez-vous. La diva arriva devant l'immense bâtiment et chercha la porte d'entrée, elle en trouva une qui menait dans un long couloir, elle regardait toutes les portes pour savoir laquelle était la bonne, la diva était un peu perdu. Après avoir tourné en rond elle trouva enfin devant le bureau de Dixie Carter! La jeune femme hésita un peu avant de toquer, mais se lança quand même, elle la fit entrer. Un énorme bureau en bois trônait au centre de la pièce avec deux fauteuils en en cuir noir, elle prit place sur un des deux. Judith avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans le bureau de Mr. McMahon et non de celui de Dixie Carter...

« Bienvenue chez nous! » s'exclama Dixie.

« Contente? »ajouta-t-elle

« Oui beaucoup! » s'exclama Judith

« Bon, on va parler de ton avenir ici, au débuts tu vas faire différents matchs contre des knockout, et après quelques semaines tu vas commencer une rivalité avec la talentueuse Gail Kim, car j'ai confiance en toi! » expliqua-t-elle

" Merci de me faire confiance" dit la diva

Elle quitta le bureau, s'adossa contre le mur et souffla un bon coup que ce rendez-vous ce soit bien passé.

« T'es Nouvelle? Je t'ai jamais vu ici » accosta un catcheur

« Oui...je suis nouvelle » répondit-elle timidement

« Bienvenue ici! Moi c'est Nick, mais ici je catch sous le nom de Magnus! »Se présenta-t-il

« Judith pour moi. » dit la diva.

Ils firent connaissance et il lui expliqua comment ça se passait ici, l'organisation, les houses shows…Il lui proposa de la ramener à l'hôtel, ce que cette dernière accepta.

Dès qu'elle était rentrée elle s'était douché et avait revêtit des vêtements plus confortable et se reposa de sa journée. La diva prit ensuite son téléphone et composa le numéro a Matt, un ami à elle de la WWE .La jeune femme croisa les doigts pour qu'il décroche, mais son espoir fut de courte durée, Judith tomba sur sa messagerie, elle laissa comme même un message avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Même si elle était triste de les avoir tous quitté, mais ici Dixie Carter faisait plus confiance aux divas que là où elle était… La diva était sur le point 'éteindre son téléphone, quand il sonna. Elle sauta rapidement de son lit et décrocha.

« Pourquoi tu as pas décroché ? J'avais dit que je t'appelais ! » Demanda-t-elle

« Désolé j'étais avec eux qui ne sont pas partis dans une autre fédération ! » Rigola Matt

Le sourire qu'elle avait quand elle avait commencé à lui parler avait disparu, Judith savait très bien qu'il blaguait, mais ça ne l'a faisait pas rire. Elle hésitait à raccrocher, mais savant très bien la nature de son ami elle ne le fit pas.

« Ju' , tu es encore là ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui… Vous me manquez beaucoup. Souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à Phil de ma part. Bisous » répondit –elle

« Bisous » répondit Matt

Et raccrocha. Judith descendit ensuite dans le grand salon ou tous les catcheurs étaient là. Cette dernière n'était pas très à l'aise vu qu'elle ne connaissait presque personne.

« Hey, Judith viens ! » cria Nick

Elle tourna la tête et aperçu le catcheur qu'elle avait vu ce matin lui faire un grand signe de la main pour venir. La diva essaya de se frayer un chemin entre les nombreuses personnes et l'atteignit.

« Bon je te présente mes amis ici, déjà Mickie ma petite amie, Jeffrey, Jason, et Joshua » Présenta-t-il. « Et elle s'est Judith » ajouta Nick

« Bienvenue ici » s'exclamèrent-ils

« Merci » répondit elle

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, Judith en était sur elle avait déjà vu, ses tatouages, sa chevelure colorée, elle l'avait déjà vu quelques part, mais où ? Elle avait beau se retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens, la diva n'en savait rien, il fallait lui demander...

« Jeffrey ? Tu n'as pas déjà travaillé à la WWE, et pas eu une rivalité avec un certain CM Punk? demanda Judith

« Apelle moi Jeff, s'il te plait, pour répondre à ta question : si, ce fut même mon dernier match dans cette fédération. » lui répondit il

Ses précisions lui avait été utile, cette rivalité elle s'en rappelait et maintenant, Judith savait qui était-il.. La diva ne resta pas plus longtemps et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle prit son casque et son téléphone qui était dans le tiroir, s'allongea mit la musique pour en route, ferma les yeux et s'endormit peu de temps après.

Elle se réveilla très fatiguée, elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit et pourtant il fallait bien qu'elle se lève. La diva se coiffa d'une simple tresse et mis une tunique avec son jean. Ce soir serait la première fois qu'elle combattra a la TNA, Judith était impatiente et en même temps anxieuse de faire ses débuts. La diva descendit doucement les marches de l'escalier qui menait au salon où tout le monde prenait leur petit-déjeuner. Elle prit un des croissants qui était sur la grande table et s'affala sur le grand sofa Elle fut rejoint quelques minutes après par Jeff et Nick qui se placèrent aux cotées de la catcheuse.

« Ça vous dis d'aller en ville avant de rejoindre les autres au studio ? » demanda Nick

« Ca me tente bien » répondit Judith

« Moi aussi » ajouta Jeff

Nick prévenait les autres qu'ils partaient, et qu'ils les rejoindront au studio.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues en ce jeudi matin. Ils cherchèrent un petit coin pour manger. Au bout de dix minutes de recherches, ces derniers trouvaient enfin un petit restaurant japonais, et y entra. Le restaurant était vide, a l'exception d'un couple qui était déjà là. Ils s'installèrent a une petite table et commandèrent.

« Judith, pourquoi tu as préféré rejoindre la TNA ? » demanda Nick

« J'avais fait mon temps à la WWE, de plus là-bas les divas n'étaient pas trop mises en avant » expliqua-t-elle

Ils se levèrent et partaient rejoindre les autres. Arrivé la-bas, Judith se changea en tenue de sport et fit quelques étirements pour 'séchauffer. La catcheuse rejoignit ensuite les diva enfila sa tenue de catch habituelle, remit une dernière fois ces jambières en places avant de se coiffer. Dans quelques minutes, sa sera son tour, de catcher pour la première fois sur ce ring. Elle était dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée et fit de derniers étirements. Sa musique résonnait dans toute la pièce, le public était étonné de voir arriver une nouvelle diva ici. Judith monta sur le ring et attendait patiemment la venue de son adversaire. A la venue de cette dernière les fans l'applaudissaient, c'était Mickie James. Le match pouvait commencer. Judith reçut d'abord quelques coups de la part de son adversaire qui l'emmenait vers un des coins, Mickie se cogna contre le coin suite à l'esquive de Judith. Après un coup de la corde à linge, Judith exécuta un brise-nuque sur son adversaire, elle tenta le tombé, mais elle se dégagea a 2. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, après un spear, un facebreaker, quelques coups de la cordes à linges et des coups, Mickie se préparait à faire sa prise de finition, mais elle fut surprise par Judith qui fit un roll-up, son adversaire n'avait pas réussi à se dégager. Dès que la cloche avait sonné, elle sortit d'un ring, cette dernière avait volé la victoire. Même les commentateurs n'e revenaient pas, personne ne s'attendait à ce retournement de situation. Arrivé dans les vestiaires, hors des caméras, tout le monde l'a félicita de ses débuts. C'était les débuts d'une catcheuse heel…

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouvert ,elle e pensait encore à ses débuts hier, elle avait pensé à ça toute la nuit, mais n'avait pas seulement pensé à ça ,ce soir, elle avait prévu de rendre une visite surprise a ses amis de la WWE.

« Bon, faut bien que je le lève… » Soupira-t-elle

Elle se leva, s'habilla d'un bas de jogging ainsi qu'un t-shirt appartenant à un de ses amis Phil. Judith s'attacha ensuite ses cheveux, sans prendre le temps de se les coiffer. La diva ouvra la porte et était prête à partir, mais lui rentra dedans. Elle leva sa tête et l'aperçu, il se tenait suite au petit impact.

« Ah désolé, bon pour te demander si tu voulais bien que je vienne ce soir avec toi, car j'aimerais bien en revoir certains » demanda-t-il

« Oui…bien sûr Jeff, si tu veux. A 11h» répondit-elle

Comme elle pensait être toute seule, cette dernière repartit se changer slim, bottines et Judith garda le même t-shirt. Quand elle descendit, ils étaient déjà tous là, assis sur le canapé.

« Jamie m'attend je vais aller a rejoindre, a ce soir ! » dit Joshua en se levant.

« Sans être indiscrète, c'est qui Jamie ? » demanda-t-elle

« C'est la petite amie a Joshua, c'est Velvet Sky et c'est la championne des knockout. » répondit Jeff

« Bons nous aussi on va y aller Judith ? » ajouta-t-il

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et partirent en direction du parking, et partirent en direction de leur ancienne fédération la WWE. Ils étaient partis pour une demi-journée de routes pour les revoir. Ils firent plusieurs pauses, et en même temps signèrent des autographes à leurs fans qui les reconnaissent. Il restait encore 3 heures de routes, et le temps avait changé, le soleil de Floride avait disparu pour laisser place à de la pluie. « On arrive quand ? » demanda-t-il'

« Vu qu'il est 5 h, on doit arriver à 8h à leur hôtel » répondit-elle

Il laissa échapper un soupir et reprirent la route. Après cette arrêté deux heures pour se reposer , ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel à 10h. En sortant de la voiture, la température avait beaucoup baissé, il faisait environ 5°C, ce qui était assez froid par rapport au 13 °C qu'ils avaient a Orlando. Judith avait senti ce brusque changement et commençaient à greloter, étant habillé d'une simple veste en cuir. Il l'a regarda quelque instant avant de lui passer son gilet.

« Merci » dit elle

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans l'hôtel, pour de pas se faire remarquer de leurs amis qui étaient dans le salon.

« On y va a 3 ok » lui murmura-t-elle

« 1 ,2 et 3 ! » ajouta-t-elle

Les deux amis se mirent à sauter et à crier vers les amis qui se retournèrent aussitôt

« Judith, Jeff ! » s'exclamèrent -ils

Judith se dirigea d'abord vers Matt et l'enlaça, elle suivit ensuite avec Phil, April, Jon et Colby.

« Vous m'avez trop manqué » dit -elle

« Toi aussi ! Alors comment c'est passé tes débuts ? » Demanda Phil

« Bien, j'ai pu faire de nouvelles rencontres et en revoir certains » répondit-elle se tournant vers Jeff qui était derrière.

« Ah Jeff, content de te revoir » s'exclama Phil

April donna des nouvelles de la WWE à eux deux. Mais ils étaient déjà temps de partir, April lui promit qu'ils viendraient bientôt à Orlando ! Ils leur dirent au revoir et partirent. Judith était prêt a monté en voiture quand Jeff se plaça juste devant elle.

« Judith… » commença-t-il

* * *

**et la suite au prochain :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon bah faut mieux trad que jamais, hein xD. Dinc avec beaucoup de retard le chap 2**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle

« Non, rien laisse tomber.. » Répondit -il.

Elle monta dans la voiture et il fit de même. Tout au long du trajet, il n'y avait eu aucune discussion, Jeff était concentré sur la route et Judith s'était endormit. Au fil des heures de routes, la température était redevenue normale. Quand une musique retentit dans la voiture, il se tourna vers Judith qui était endormi, il l'a secoua doucement afin de la réveiller.

« Quoi.. ? » soupira-t-elle

Il pointa du doigt son téléphone qui était en train de sonner. Elle le pris et décrocha.

« Allo ? » demanda-t-elle

« Ah salut Phil ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« Contente qu'il t'est plus ! » répondit-t-elle

« Ok bisous » dit Judith

Elle reposa son téléphone par terre et finit de se rendormir jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Quand il fut arrivé, il était presque minuit, tout le monde devait surement dormir. Ils montèrent silencieusement les escaliers et rejoignirent leurs chambres.

« Bonne nuit » lui dit -elle

Mais aucune réponse..

« Merci bien » soupira-t-elle

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, enfila son pyjama et se coucha.

**xXxXxXxX**

Elle regarda son réveil qui affichait 11 h 30, elle aimait bien les dimanches, les seuls jours de la semaine où elle pouvait dormir sans être dérangé. Elle prit le temps de se lever et s'étira puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Judith brossa ses cheveux blonds et pour une fois les laissa détachés. Elle s'habilla un t-shirt beige et un jean.

Elle descendit les escaliers et les vit tous assis sur le sofa, a l'exception de Joshua qui était en train de danser sur la table basse

« Super réveil, je vais aller me recoucher ! » rigola la diva

Elle descendit les dernières marches et s'installa à leurs côtés. Cette dernière et Jeff leur racontèrent leur petite soirée d'hier, leur enthousiasme de revoir leurs amis.

« Il y a une nouvelle boite de nuit qui a ouvert dans le centre-ville, on y va ? » demanda Nick

Personne n'y voyait d'inconvenants et acceptèrent tous. Mickie proposa Judith de monter dans sa chambre pour essayer diverses tenues pour cette soirée. Elle prit d'abord quelques vêtements dans son armoire et rejoignit la chambre de cette dernière. Elles étalèrent leurs vêtements sur le grand lit et commencèrent leurs essayages. Elles essayèrent et enlevèrent leurs vêtements plusieurs fois de suites afin de trouver la tenues qu'il fallait. Après une bonne heure d'essaye, Mickie sorti de la salle de bain habillé d'une robe bustier bleue avec des escarpins assortis. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Judith, qui choisit une robe dos-nu noir et elle prit aussi des chaussures assortis.

« Bon maintenant aux bijoux, coiffure et maquillage ! » s'exclama la diva

Elles sortirent toutes les deux des petites boites pleines de bijoux. Après plusieurs petits essayages de boucle d'oreilles, colliers ou autres, les deux filles trouvèrent enfin leur bonheur ! Judith prit des boucles d'oreilles pendantes qui se finissent avec une petite étoile, et collier avec comme pendentif une note de musique ; un cadeau de Phil. Mickie elle, avait pris des puces d'oreilles en forme de roses et plusieurs petites bracelets dans les tons de sa robe. C'était au tour de la coiffure, elles recherchèrent quelques modèles de coiffures sur internet a réalisé et mes reproduit. Avec les conseils de Mickie, Judith laissa ses cheveux blonds détachés, mais tressa une de ses mèches pour en faire un serre-tête. Mickie s'était remonté ses cheveux en a chignon haut et avait laissé quelques mèches. C'était maintenant le temps de se maquiller. Elles essayèrent les différentes ombres à paupières sur leurs poignets, après quelques essaies, elles se décidèrent enfin, Mickie opta pour une couleur discrète ; un beige, Judith avait choisi une ombre a paupière violette. Pour la suite Judith avait pris un rouge à lèvre rouge foncé et un blush rose paleet c'était vernis ses ongles en violet. Mickie prit un rouge à lèvre rose pâle et le même blush que son amie et se vernis ses ongles en bleu.

« Nous sommes prêtes ! » s'exclamèrent-elles

Elles se regardèrent une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de descendre pour rejoindre les garçons.

« Et vous savez les filles, on sort ou va pas à un bal » rigolait Jason

« On soigne nous apparences, nous ! » répondit elle

« En tout cas t'es magnifique Mickie ! » s'exclama Nick

Ils montèrent ensuite en voiture, pendant la route Judith admirait les palmiers et les plages qu'il y avait, ce qui était plutôt rares à Stamford. Devant l'entrée de la discothèque, deux agents de sécurités contrôlaient les personnes qui voulaient entrer. Nick sortit une carte de sa poche et l'a montra a l'un deux et les laissa passer. La salle était plongé dans le noir, il y avait beaucoup de projecteurs et de néons colorés. Le groupe se dirigea au centre de la piste.

Les garçons allèrent chercher quelques rafraichissements aux deux filles. Joshua était partit rejoindre Jamie, sa petite amie au fond de la salle. Nick et Mickie, s'éloignèrent tous les deux aussi.

« Bon moi je vais aller draguer quelques filles, personne peut résister à mon sourire séducteur » s'exclama Jason en se ventant. Il partit, Jeff et Judith ne se retenaient pas d'éclater de rire. Ils étaient plus que tous les deux. Le DJ commença à lancer la musique et tout le monde se mirent à danser.

« T'es magnifique ce soir. »dit-il

« Car d'habitude je le suis pas ? » demanda la diva

« Non, je voulais …pas dire...ça »répondit-il

« C'est bon, je blaguais. Mais merci ! » S'exclama Judith.

Son téléphone sonna et sortit dehors pour répondre. Judith se retrouvait donc toute seule au centre de la piste et décida de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils. Elle attendit que Jeff revienne. Elle lui fit signe pour lui montrer qu'elle était là-bas.

« C'est quoi le titre de la musique que j'ai entendu ? » lui demanda la jeune femme

« C'est moi qui la chante...Similar Creatures » répondit -il

« Waouh ! Tu chantes très bien ! » S'exclama-t-elle

« Tu vas aussi me dire que tu sais danser parfaitement ? » ajouta-t-elle

Il se leva et exécuta quelques pas de danse devant Judith

« Et ouais ! » s'exclama-t-il en rigolant

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » protesta-t-elle

« Et ouais autant de talent dans une seule personne ! » se venta-t-il

Elle lui répondit en lui tirant la langue et éclatèrent de rire.

Ils n'avaient pas vu que entre-temps les autres c'étaient retrouver au centre de la piste. Ils allèrent les rejoindre. Jeff demanda a Jason si grâce à son sourire si ravageur, est ce qu'il avait réussi en à avoir une, il répondit que les filles devaient être aveugle de n'être pas tombé sous son charme.

« Toi par contre ça a l'air de s'être bien passé avec Judith.. » insinua Jason

« N'importe quoi. » protesta Jeff

Ils terminèrent la soirée et ne rentrèrent de que plus tard dans la nuit.

xXxXxXxX

Elle se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas dormis dans sa chambre et avait encore sa tenue de la veille avec le maquillage en moins. Judith se retourna et aperçut Jeff endormit a moitié par terre, lui aussi habillé avec la même tenue qu'hier. La diva se leva doucement du lit et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Judith se démaquilla son maquillage qui avait couléet troqua sa robe contre une tenue plus simple ; slim et un t-shirt. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers pour voir si d'autres personnes étaient déjà réveillés .Elle aperçut seulement Jason avachit sur le sofa.

« Bien dormis ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Oui, ça peut aller » répondit elle

Elle prit un paquet de biscuit et s'installa elle aussi sur le canapé. Judith saisit son téléphone et regarda les messages qu'elle a reçu, un de Joshua qui lui prévient qu'il ne sera pas la demain matin, il était resté avec Jamie. Quelques minutes après Jeff se leva, elle ne lui posa pas de question sur ce qui c'était passé et se plaça au côté d'elle. Mickie et Nick ne redescendaient que pour 12h

La porte s'ouvrit et ils aperçurent Joshua et Jamie. A peine entrés, ils s'assirent eux aussi sur le sofa.

« Et dis Judith ça te fais quoi de passer de diva à knockout ? Je veux dire diva ça fait plus « fille belle, blonde et qui n'a rien dans le cerveau », alors que knockout ça fait plus catcheuse ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? demanda Joshua

« Joshua ! T'as pas d'autres questions plus débiles à poser pendant que tu y es ? Je te rappelle que j'étais aussi à la WWE ! » Répliqua Jamie

« J'avais fait pareil en quittant la ROH, j'avais fait mon temps, maintenant c'est pareil pour la WWE. Et ce n'est qu'un mot, ça ne signifie rien ! » répondit elle

« Bon on mange quoi ? » demanda Nick

« J'ai la flemme de préparer quoi que ce soit... » Répondit Mickie

« PIZZA ! » s'écria donc Nick

Personne ne contredit sa proposition et il commanda donc.

« Ça te dit Des fois de manger équilibré, Nick ? » rigolait Judith

« Ah oui toi c'est vrai t'es habitué de manger des choses saines avec le straigh edge ! Pas d'alcool, pas de tabac, bla bla bla » répliqua-t-il

Elle ne répondit pas et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

« Putain, tu peux pas te taire des fois ? Trop compliqué pour toi ? » L'engueula Jeff

Il se dépêcha de monter.

« Judith, je peux entrer ? » murmura-t-il

« Si tu veux... » répondit elle

Il entra et l'a vit assise par terre dos à son lit. Et il se mit à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules

« Désolé, il ne se rend pas contre ce qu'il dit » expliqua le catcheur.

« Il faudrait des fois... » répondit elle

« On va redescendre manger, ok ? » dit Jeff

« Ok si tu veux » rétorqua Judith

Pendant ce temps-là en bas...

« J'en suis sûr que Jeff l'aime ! » répliqua Nick

« Et comment tu le sais ? » demanda Jason

Il fixa le téléphone que Judith avait déposé sur la table en faisant un grand sourire.

« Nick ! N'y pense même pas ! » Répliqua Mickie

Trop tard. Il avait le téléphone en main en train de regarder les messages

« Elle semble plus proche envers Phil... »observa Nick

Des messages « Tu me manques beaucoup », « Non t'inquiète pas », « Bisous je t'aime », défilait sous les yeux du catcheur. Au même moment, Judith et jeff descendirent, et elle le vit avec son téléphone en main, elle serra les poings.

« Fais comme si c'était ton portable, je ne te dirais rien ! » protesta-t-elle.

Il se retourna et baissa les yeux sans répondre, puis remit le téléphone en place.

« Mais t'es vraiment grave comme mec, toi ! » s'écria Jeff

« Si tu verrais les jolis messages qu'elle reçoit d'un certain catcheur, tu la draguerais beaucoup moins... » répondit Nick

Elle remonta dans sa chambre suivit de Jeff, et cette fois ci avec son téléphone.

« Il parlait de quoi ? » demanda Jeff

« Rien d'important » assura-t-elle

« C'est ça bien sur... » chuchota-t-il

« Tu as dit quoi ? » demanda Judith

« Non rien » répondit le catcheur

Et ils continuèrent a parler du comportement désagréable de Nick aujourd'hui

En même temps ,un étage en dessous tous firent la morale a Nick de mieux se comporter et d'être moins méchant.

« Je te l'avais dit , elle ne t'a rien fait ! » l'engueula Mickie

« C'était juste pour rigoler, c'était pas méchant.. » répondit il

« Oui biens sur de une critiquer le mode de vie et de deux fouiller dans son portable ! » protesta t-elle

Elle lui fit en même temps de monter en haut s'excuser, ce qu'il fit immédiatement sans rien dire. Le catcheur monta les escaliers en réfléchissant ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il toqua a la porte. Aucune réponse. Il réessaya, mais là encore rien...

« Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dis, je pensais pas que ça te fera du mal, je disais ceci juste pour rigoler et en aucun cas pour te blesser.. » s'excusa Nick

Il attendit pour voir si elle allait ouvrir la porte, mais là aussi rien ne se passa. Il baissa les yeux et repartit. Mais elle ouvrit enfin la porte.

« Nick ! » dit -elle

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Ca m'a blessé sur le coup car c'est mon meilleur ami et que tu n'avais pas le droit de regarder mon portable » ajouta Judith

« Je sais » expliqua Nick

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » demanda la diva

« Car je suis curieux » répondit -il en s'en allant.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa réponse et retourna dans sa chambre. Jeff lui demanda directement qu'est ce qu'il avait dis, Judith lui dit tous en enlevant la fin de leur dialogues.

Xxx

Nick redescendit les escaliers, et vit ses amis poser devant. Ils attendaient qu'il arrive . Mickie prit la parole en premier en lui demanda si il s'était bien excusé.

« Oui » répondit-il

Et elle le pris par le poignet avec de l'emmener dans la salle a côté pour discuter seul a seul.

« Je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi tout a l'heure, juste je 'n'aime pas ça » expliqua-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrasser.

Ils se retrouvent enfin tous ensemble dans le salon.

« Il faudra peut etre qu'on y aille pour etre a l'heure aux enregistremenst » proposa Christian

Ils montèrent ensuite tous dans deux voitures et arrivèrent dans la ville ou ça se déroulerait, Philadelphie.

Depuis peu de temps les enregistrements ne se passaient plus uniquement a Orlando, mais maintenant un peu partout comme à la WWE. Ce qui obligeait les catcheurs a ses déplacer plus souvent. Ils étaient arrivés devant le Wells Fargo Center, c'était la première fois que la fédération d'Orlando allait se produire ici. Ils entrèrent et virent les autres catcheurs qui étaient déjà tous là. Tout le monde se dépêchait de prendre leur script pour voir ce qui allait se passer dans la soirée. Judith était très contente du sien, et visiblement tout le monde aussi. On fit signe a tout le monde d'aller dans les vestiaires se changer. Judith était en train d'ouvrir son casier pour prendre ses affaires quand on commença a lui parler .

« Aller avoue le tu craques pour Jeff ? » lui demanda une voix féminine

Elle se retourna et aperçu Jamie , posé devant Judith.

« Je l'aime bien c'est tout... » lui répondit-elle

« J'en suis pas si sûr. Je te laisse il faut que j'y aille. » Répliqua Jamie

Elle finassa de mettre sa tenue de combat et se dirigea dans le grand salon où tout le monde étaient reunis.

Le show allait commencer sur la rivalité des Aces&Eights et de la team TNA.

Bully Ray pris le micro et rapela que a Lockdown, personne n'avais prévu qu'il allait etre champion et qu'il se dévoilera ainsi leader de ce groupe. Et qu'il était encore et restera toujours champion. Il présenta , qui était a coté de lui qui allait avoir un match contre repartit ensuite, pour laisser place au premier combat, Robbie E vs Rob Terry. On rappela encore le début de leur histoires.. C'est Robbie E qui arriva en premier dans le ring accompagné de Jesse et Tara. Arriva ensuite la masse de muscle, Rob Terry ! Dès que le match fut commencer c'est ce dernier qui pris l'avantage. Alors que Rob Terry allait faire un coup de la corde a linge, Jesse en profita pour attraper sa cheville au passage pour le faire tomber. Robbie E avait eu le temps de se reveler pour exécuter son Superkick, Rob terry se leva doucement ,mais retourna au sol suite à ce coup de pied. Robbie tenta le tombé le tombé, mais son adversaire se dégagea a 2. Robbie e était confiant, voir même trop il tournait le dos a son adversaire, ce qui est déconseiller avec Rob Terry. C'est suite au chants du public que Robbie E se retourna et subit un Chockslam assez violent de « The Freak », il tenta tout de suite le tombé et sans aucun doute il gagna son match. Rob Terry repartir aux vestiaires, Jesse le suivit laissa son coéquipier seul sur le ring.

En coulisse avec Jeremy Borash qui interviewait Joseph Park.

« Je ne suis pas le meilleur catcheur, mais on s'en fout, a Open Fight Night je vu combattre contre n'importe quel membre des aces and eights. » déclara Joseph Parks

De retour dans le ring, Magnus était en train de provoquer Samoe Joe. Magnus voulait son titre. Ça se finit en combat que Samoa Joe emporta par disqualification après que son adversaire eu pris une arme pour le frapper.

Sur l'écran apparait une vidéo sur le GutCheck de ce soir, Christian York ! Pour son premier combat essai ici il avait un match contre Zema Ion. Le combat commença. Zema pris l'avantage en lui faisant un One-handed bulldog, après s'enchainèrent plusieurs coups de corde a linges, plusieurs suplex de la part de Zema. York semblait d'etre mal partis pour gagner ce match. Avec chance , il réussissait a contrer une prise de son adversaire et exécuta un Hip Toss. Mais ce n'est pas ceci qui va déstabiliser Ion. Il se releva rapidement, lui donna quelques coups de pieds, il était prêt a faire sa prise de finition. Mais il se rata et Christian York le bloqua dans un roll-up et remporta le combat.

Ce qui qui fait bonne impression pour son premier match.

Pendant que les caméras étaient tournées vers le ring en direction de Bully Ray, dans les vestiaires Judith se préparer pour son combat. Elle allait se battre contre Madison Rayne, l'actuelle championne. Elle n'avait combattu que deux fois mais avait déjà impression beaucoup de monde pour lui laisser une chance pour le titre. Elle remis ses genouillères en place, quand Jeff s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonne chance pour le match, cette fille est assez coriace, en tous cas plus que celui dont je dois combattre ce soir ! » dit le catcheur

« Merci. C'est qui ton adversaire ce soir ? » demanda la diva

« Joey Ryan ! » rigola Jeff

Le segment finis avec les aces and eights, Judith rejoignit le ring sous les sifflements Du public. Tout le contraire de Madison qui entrain sous une foule en délire. Judith pointa le titre du doigt et dit quelques mots a la championne, qu'elle allait gagner ce titre. La cloche sonna. Judith se précipita rapidement sur son adversaire et la fit tomber au sol. Elle le voulait son titre. Judith attrapa les cheveux de Madison et lui cogna la tête contre le sol. L'arbitre lui fit signe d'arrêter. La championne eut a peine le temps de se relever qu'elle se prit un coup de la corde a linge. Judith la releva et exécuta un Gutbuster. Judith se prépara pour sa prise de finition, le DDT. Quand une musique retendit, elle se retourna et vit Mickie James en train de rire. Elle s'était vengé, Madison l'a pris par surprise et lui fit son Hurricanrana Pin avant de la couvrir pour le tombé. 1,2,3 gagné. Elle conserva son titre, et pour Judith elle venait de perdre sa chance. Alors que Mickies James et Madison repartir en direction des vestiaires , elle resta a genoux sur le ring réalisant qu'elle venait de perdre sa chance.

Le show se finit avec un combat que Jeff hardy l'emporta sur Ryan, D.O.C. triomphant face a Joseph Park et pour finir Sting gagnant par disqualification face MrAnderson.

« Judith ! »

* * *

**Bon bah voila..**


End file.
